27 years later
by Never trust again
Summary: The title says just about everything. It's based on new moon, what if Edward never came home. Bella has a sixteen year old daughter named Selene Isabella Nicole Swan and her life is about to become complicated.
1. Bella

I do not own the characters or book from twilight eclipse or New Moon

_Bella POV!_

**It's now been twenty-seven years since I had last seen Edward or the rest of the Cullens I still had dreams about them but not as much as before and now these one's never caused screams in the middle of the night. I had gotten pregenat off of my boyfriend who walked out on me when I was three months into it, but now she was Sixteen and she was a spitting image me all but the ice blue eye's that she had gotten from her father and her attitude sadly though she had inherited my blance and sickness from blood personally I wish she didn't so that she didn't get caight in problems like I did all the time. Now that were back in Forks I feel alot safer knowing what trouble she could get into and what she couldn't our house wasn't huge nor big it was about a ten minute drive from Charlie's house originally we moved here to take care of him.**

**I carefully glanced at the small clock above the sink as i sipped my coffee "Selene Isabella Nicole Swan get down here before your late for your first day!" I yelled then i heard a crash and she ran down "Sorry mom, I was getting my stuff together for school." She said her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and hung on her right shoulder "It's ok Selene." I smiled and looked at her expression she could tell I had been thinking hard "What now mom?" I asked "Nothing sweetie, now go before your late!" I said as she gave me a hug "Bye mom!" She shouted as she ran out the door then soon after I heard a car engine start up and pull out of the drive way. I smiled at the thought of my first day here, the day that I first saw him Edward Cullen and the others. It was so long ago it almost seemed like a Memory lost in the sands of time I sat there for a while thinking more of that day until I finally relised I should be heading over to Charlie's to help him and got up going to get my coat.**

(Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

A/N- Yes, I know it's short and noit really well written but whenever i get into Slene more it'll be better I promise because I myself am nto that good at Bella including when it's a 40 some year old version of her...Sorry, OH please no Flames!! I beg, thanks 3Bleeding from the Heart 3


	2. First Day

**I do not own the characters or book from twilight eclipse or New Moon**

_**SelenePOV!**_

I glanced at my clock as I pulled into the school parking lot and ntoiced I was going to late so I shut the black Volvo off and jumped out and hurried to the office almost falling flat on my face a few times soon I was inside and also out of breath the secretary looked up at me as I walked over "May I help you?" She asked me "Yeah, I'm new here." I said "Oh, You must be Selene Swan." she smiled I nodded as she found my sechudule and then handed me a peice of paper "Please get your teachers to sign this, have a good day." she smiled as I left and ran into a boy droping everything and spilling my backpack "I'm sorry!" I said as i quickly got down to grab everything "I'm such a klutz somtime's!" I said panicing then I noticed he handed me some of my stuff I looked up "Thanks." I said taking it and along with it all of his features he had blonde hair and topaz eyes along with a stunning smile and ghostly pale skin "Don't worry about it." He said as I got up "My name's Lewis Hale." he said "Slene Swan, Nice to meet you Lewis." I said smiling back then saw the time "I should be heading to class!" I said running by him "Cya!" I yelled as I ran into my first class Science at least it wasn't before lunch, whenever I walke din I automatically noticed all the eye's on me "Ah...Miss.Swan,sit there next to Mr.Newton." He said as I walked over after I took back the paper he signed "Hi." I said "Hello, I'm Blake Newton." He grinned he had spiked light brown hair and green eye's he held out a hand "Selene Swan." I said grabing his hand and shaking it "Nice to meet you Selene." He said turning back to class as I did but i ocassionally noticed him stareing at me.

After the class was over I quickly packed my things up and looked at my sechdule "Oh great Gym!" I said Blake looked at me " I can show where Gym is I have English right by there." He said "Ok, that be nice." I said as he walked over with me to grab our jackets which I put on quickly he walked over to the door and held it open I went by and smiled "Thanks." I said as we walked to the Gym he asked me about my Mom and where I used to live really it wasn't much different than here Pennsylvania...then he asked me how I liked it so far "I like it, I mean i've already meant two nice people." I said "Hmm? Who eles?" He asked "Lewis Hale." I said as we stopped in front of the Gym "oh, well see ya after Gym" he said and left I took in a deep breath and walked in going to the girls locker room whenever I walked in almost every girl in there gave me a disgusted look i glared "What!?" I snaped they just turned back to whatever it was they were all doing then the teacher walked out she had a short bobcat haircut "Hi.." I said handing her the sheet to sign "Hmm, Oh Miss Swan, you can sit out today tommorrow you need to bring in a pair of shorts or jogging pants no zippers or jeans on them at all a pair on lace up shoes and a white shirt." She said handing me the paper "Ok." I said as i headed out into the Gym then I saw the same Blonde from earlier "Lewis?" I thought then he turned around "huh? Looks like were in the same class." He smiled " I guess so" I said then our teacher for the girls anyway came in "Selene you can sit over there." She said I nodded then looked at Lewis "I better go before she yelles." I said as I went over and sat watching everyone play Volleyball I was glad I wasn't playing I might have hit someone with my cordination skills I watched then thought about what mom was up to after they were done we had free time until twenty after which was fifteen minutes then Lewis walked over "You remind me of someone I knew." he said "Really, everyone tells me I look exactly like my mom but my eyes." I said He looked intrested "Who's your mom Bella Swan?" He asked I nodded "I swear everyone know's her!" I said"Yeah I guess when your dad used to be cheif around here your kinda known and besides a really small town." He said "True." I said thinking "Oh, everyone is going in, See you later Lewis." i said getting up and almost tripping over my own feet i cursed under my breath then walked to the locker room and got my things.

At lunch I sat with a couple girls I met there names were Lily and Meena both were really nice to me and to my surprise Blake sat with them i sat down then saw Lewis sitting with two girls and two boys one girl had blond ehair and she was beautiful the other had ashort haircut and she was shorter kinda pixie like. One boy was very muscular the other was thiner and had messy hair that was an odd brown color "Umm hey who ar ethey?" I whispered "I mean i know Lewis but the others?" I asked "The girls are Alina and Jenna and the boys are Jason and Eron" Blake told me "Ohhh.." I sai d"There all related because of there parents I think " Meena told me " I see..." I said than ate a bite of my appel and dumped my tray.

The rest of the day kinda went slow I found out Blake was in my last two classes and Meena was too but that was about it. When I walked to my car I noticed everyone was basically gone "figures.." I sighed and shut my door after getting in then started the car my Cd of Linkin Park started up automatically playing 'Given up' I drove home getting there in about twenty minutes.

A/N

Ok Really bad writers block and I really REALLY need to know how bad these are and what I need to change and i'll also take ideas for the story!!! So thanks guy's

Bleeding from the Heart.


	3. Surprise!

A/N

Alrighty Edward is probley coming in this chapter or the next one!! Anyways, Sorry about my bad puncuation skills and my spelling...yeah i'm not the best at REALLY long words so i'm sorry about that.

Selene POV

Once I walked inside I relised it was quiet so I walked into the kitchen, I noticed a Piece of paper on the fridge and looked at it.

_Sorry Selene, the car broke down so I have to walk to Charlies and the store. I'll be back around 5 or 6 so be good and stay safe. Love you, Mom_

I sighed and grabbed a coke "Figures something like that would happen." I said then put my bookbag on the chouch and flicked through the Tv "There's nothing on I swaer..I wonder if Mom would care if I went and looked around Town.." I thought and turned the Tv off finding a pen and paper _Going out mom to look around town maybe go to Port Angles and look around at the mall I wont be out too long I promise, i'll be back around 8:30 Love you, Selene._

I wrote putting it right on the fridge next to her's so she'd find it easily then I walked outside to my car "Damn it!" I muttered as I droped my key's and got them " I swear one thing after another." I said getting mad at, well really I didn't even remember I just knew I was mad for some reason but then I got in the car and started it up I started to calm down some when I heard the music making all my thoughts scatter then I remembered everyone I met today Lewis,Blake, Lily and Meena I kept thinking about the four others that sat with Blake at lunch Alina, Jenna, Jason and Eron, They all seemed beautiful and mysterious in there own ways including Eron he had kept stareing at me during lunch like I was supposed to know him or something it was really strange. I just shook my head "It's nothing to get yourself excited about Selene." i sighed and then pulled into the parking lot for a nearby store that my mom just happened to be at "Selene?" She asked as I got out "Hi mom, need a ride when your done?" I asked figureing I wouldn't have enough time to go to the mall tonight "Yeah, that sounds good Selene." She said as we walked in "So how was your day?" she asked "Good for a first day, I met this boy named Lewis Hale and another named Blake Newton." I said "Hale!?" My mom asked I looked at her strangely "Yeah..." I said "Umm, you ok mom?" I asked looking at her pale face "Hmm, oh yeah i'm fine Selene." She said

I kept wondering why she was acting so weird as we walked through the store quietly then I spotted him, with Eron, Lewis and Eron both were here looking through medical stuff with a list I walked over as my mom went down the meat department "Hiya Lewis." I said as he turned around "Hi." He smiled then looked at Eron who was stareing at me with disbelief "umm, are you ok?" I asked him "Bella?" I heard him whisper I looked confused "No, i'm Selene my mother's name is Bella..." I said he stared at me he seemed to looking for words then Lewis looked at me "Is your mom here?" He asked "Oh, yeah I forgot I kinda did leave her alone..." I sighed and spotted her where I was standing "There she is!" I said as she looked at different meat "Umm, you guy's can, uhh, do whatever you were doing I have to go help her before she ends up dropin everything." I said running down the isle trying not to fall I was thinking about what Eron had said "How the hell does he know mom?" I thought as I stopped in front of her "Before you drop it all and trip over it let me carry some please." i said "Thank you , Selene even though your as much able to do that as I am." She siad "Yeah I know." I said taking some "Where were you just now?" she asked after handing me a few things "I spotted Lewis and Eron his cousin or something his last names Cullen I think." I said then I saw my freeze suddenly "Mom...Hello? are you ok? are you still with us here?!" I asked then looked to where she was stareing "Edward!" She said droping everything she had

I blinked "Mom, that's Eron...Right?" I asked confused by all this first Eron had called my by my mothers name when he never knew her at all or I thought so anyways then she calls him Edward!? I was a bit shocked by the way a grin shot across Lewis' face "Well,well if it isn't Bella." he said "You don't look very different, still re din the face like always." Lewis said as mom began turning red "Jasper?" She asked him I blinked and looked back and forth at them "Will someone please tell me what is going on here?!" I said looking at them all then Lewis or Jasper whoever he really was looked at me "Your mom has a bit of explaining to do after we get back to your house." he said then I noticed Eron , Edward, whoever missing my mom was on the ground picking up what she had dropped and hurring to the cash register "I'll help your mom go get the car started." He told me grabing what I had "Sure..." I said walking out stareing blankly at nothing in perticular "What the hell is this some bad nightmare I woke up in or something? Since when do your classmates know your parents and freak out like that when they see eachotherHe (Jasper)acted like she was an old friend!!" I said opening my car door and turning on the car I saw them walk out right after and get in my mom pale as ever sat next to me as I pullled out quickly driving home.

I had an very uneasy feeling about this like something bad was going to happen or something.

A/N

Ok not my best writing not sure if it's any good!


	4. Cry

**A/N**

**Well ok I don't know what's going to happen in this story jsut so you know whatever comes to mind at the time for this story is written down so if it sounds stupid after a while that's why sorry**

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it, this had to be a dream for twenty-seven yars I don't see any of them then my daughter goes to school for her first day here in Forks and she ends up meeting them? Edward, I can't believe i ust saw him! I love him still but yet I don't...it's so hard to explain I wonder if he still really cares for me? If he does then why did he leave me? So many questions that needed to be answered and so many things I needed to tell Selene, I never wanted her to deal with this, I wanted her to have a life without the pain I had to feel for all this years that is never going to leave probley.

We pulled into the driveway and I got out quietly and walked to the door unlocking it Jasper and Selene right behinde me when I opened the door I could see Edward siting on the chouch stareing into space not even paying any attenion to me at all I wanted to curl into a ball and cry at this point but it seemed so wrong to cry over him I was in my early forties and he still seemed seventeen I hated every minute of it yet loved it Selene walked quiely in and past me to the living room sitting on a chair I could tell she was confused and thinking hard I set everything down and walked in sitting next to her "Selene.." I said she looked up at me waiting for me to talk "You'll probley not believe me but, there vampires." I said "What!?" She yelled "You know the bloodsucking creatures you see on tv..." I said "I know that, but, there VAMPIRES?" She said not sure wether to believe or not a long silence soon followed then she spoke again "That would explain why for one he would think I was you and you were calling them two totally different names from what I knew!." she said stareing at me then at them I turned to look at them "Why are you here?" I asked "We came back after a while when we figured it would be safe and you wouldn't be here." Edward said "What do mean!?" I said Jasper sat down "What mister deniel here is trying to say is, he thought it was best and safer if we didn't keep in contact with you that's why we left, he still loved you, still does actually, but he didn't want you to get hurt." Jasper said "So you left me making me deal with the pain for the rest of my life?" I asked not sure wether to sound angry or hurt Edward nodded "I wanted Victoria to leave you alone and you not to get stuck in anymore of these problems that sem to follow us and go after you." Edward said a single tear rolled down my face as I looked at Selene for a minute.

I stode up and walked to the kitchen not speaking to either one I was to afraid that I would breakdown in front of them, once I got in the kitchen I held onto my stomach the pain ripped through me making my start to cry a bit more Edward had left me because he left me, but now we jsut couldn't be, it would feel so wrong to be with him again I mean I was so old and he was so young I wanted to die right now but thought of Selene and not them I whiped my eye's and grabbed a water and walked back in Selene had been stareing at the wall above Jasper's head she seemed distant right then "Jasper, you seem better around humans now." I said then Selene looked up a bit intrested and a bit worried "Yeah, whenever Alice left me I guess I just tried to become more in control of everything to see if that's why she left, but really it was only because he had fallin' in love with some human kinda like you and Edward." He said "Wait , does Alice still live with you?" I asked "Yeah, just me and her aren't together were more like really close friends now." He told me I nodded and looked at Edward he had been stareing at me the whole time "She looks exactly like you." Edward said quietly " I know." I said he sighed heavily and looked me in the eye's "What are you thinking?" He asked "How I just can't seem to figure out how you could leave me." I said "Even if you thought it would save me." I added his eye's seemed hurt at that "I never wanted to lleave you Bella, but I didn't want to lose you." He said "But, you did lose me Edward!" I said loudly then Selene got up and walked out Jasper followed her leaving us alone "Bella..." Edward sighed looking down "Edward I love you but I can't be with you anymore even though I want to be so badly." I said "Why can't you?" He asked "Because, I'm older than you by more than a couple of years, heh, alot more than a couple." I said "So what Bella you could still be with me!" He said begining to be hurt by this "Edward I can't, I have my daughter to think about not being arrested because some kid ends up seeing us makeing out or kissing or something somewhere and reporting me!" I told him "Bella, you know that nobody would ever see us I wouldn't let them" He said "And what about Selene?" I asked "WHat is she going to think if she sees us together, vampire or not she be shocked and disgusted. I don't want her to think about damn stuff like how sicking it looks for a forty year old to be with a seventeen year old!" I said soon crying again because I was getting so frustrated Edward just sat there stareing at me "Bella, i'll still love you even if you can't." he said I looked up him stareing.

I wanted to throw myself in his arms and kiss his lips again but I couldn't I jsut couldn't do it the love I felt was so small and so long ago I didn't really know what do at this point I was afraid all I wanted to do was take care of Selene and not worry about things like this but now that's not even a damn option "Listen edward do me one favor." I said he looked at me "What?" he asked "Whenever I die , don't kill yourself and watch over Selene for me." I said he looked at me not sure wether to agree or not he was going to argue but stopped "Fine." He said I looked at him shocked at how easy that was "thank you, Edward." I said "And I still do love you." I said getting up to leave and find Selene, her and Jasper had been talking about all this and everything she reminded me of myself in so many ways including how she wasn't disturbed by how they were vampires I jsut hoped she didn't end up like I did.

"Hey Selene don't you think it's getting a bit late?" I asked she looked at the clock and nodded "night mom." She said and hugged me then ran upstairs quickly "Jasper, I don't know what to do know, at this point." I said he looked at me "What do you mean Bella?" he asked "I mean I don't know what to do about Edward, I love him but I can't love him anymore. Besides, I actually love someone eles I can't tell any of you not even Selene." I said "Huh? Why?!" Jasper asked me "Because, I don't want to bring him up to this subject. Just know I still love Edward as much as I used to." I said turning to go to my bedroom "Good night all of you." I said as i walked in and shut the door I felt like some cold hearted Bitch at that moment from all of that I went to my bed and pulled down the sheets and curled up under them and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N**

**Okie Dokie I'm half awake and still writing...This chapter is probley really crappy...I'm terrible at Bella I swaer anyways Reviews please and I really need some help, If you have ANY ideas for this story let me know and i'll see if I can use them thanks!!!!  
**

**.Bleeding from the Heart.**


	5. Alan Black

**Selene POV**

I walked into my room staring at the walls as I entered "This has to be some sort of nightmare." I said as I jumped on my bed "There is no possible way _vampires_ are real." I muttered as I pulled the blankets over me and soon fell into a deep sleep.

I ran quickly down a forest of never ending green I couldn't see the way out anywhere it was all darkness except the sky above, I heard screaming and soon realized it was my mother screaming for help "Mom!" I yelled then someone stopped in front of me his deep red eye's watched me I heard a soft chuckle come from him then he began to walk towards me I tried to run but another one was behind me "Go ahead run, we'll find you!" the other one said I was to afraid to run I just screamed waking myself up from my nightmare I was in cold sweat and breathing heavily "Just a dream it was just a dream." I whispered and looked at my window the sun had been beginning to rise "Time for another day at hell." I thought thinking about school I walked over to my closet and pulled at gray and white stripped sweater on over my head and put a pair of jeans on "Selene!" My mom yelled "I'm up I'm up!" I yelled back grabbing my backpack and running downstairs to the kitchen my hair was let down and in waves from the ponytail I had slept in "Good morning." I said looking at my mom she had still looked hurt confused and upset but tried not to let me see that "Good morning dear." She smiled as I sat down eating a piece of bacon I saw out "You'd better hurry up, you can't be late." She said as I looked at the clock "Yeah, see ya mom." I said as I got up leaving I knew she just wanted to be left alone to think but didn't want to say it.

I turned my car on and drove to school stuck inside my own thoughts once I was there I sat in the car thinking still I really didn't want to go to school today but I didn't exactly have a choice, _or did I?_ I looked around the parking lot was empty still I pulled out and took off for once I had my own time and I loved it. I loved the fact that I could get out and away from everyone around there. I drove off into La Push and went off by the woods and stopped a cliff sat there, I got out and walked over and looked over it, there was at least a ten foot drop below "Damn, that's high!" I said "Yeah but when your jumping off it you really don't pay any attention to it." I heard someone say and I jumped turning around quickly almost losing my balance "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." he said hi had short black hair and beautiful copper colored skin he was a bit taller than me but not by much "It's OK." I said he smiled "I'm Alan Black, you are?" he asked "Selene Swan, nice to meet you Alan." I said moving away from the cliff before i fell off it "Well, it's nice to meet you too Miss.Swan but aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked "I could ask you the same thing." I said he grinned "Skipping." he said "Same here, I didn't really feel like going today." I said "Why are you all the way out here?" he asked "Um, so nobody exactly can find me, but that didn't seem to go so well did it?" I said "I'd say it didn't" He said walking over by me "Is there a reason your staying here?" I asked as he looked at me "Not really, I just don't have anything better to do with myself and your kinda cute." He said I felt my face turning red when he said that he laughed at me "hey!" I yelled "Don't laugh!" i said for some unknown reason I felt like I'd known him for awhile and I probably did, Black? Why did it sound so familiar then it hit me, He was Jacob Black's son I used to come over and play with him when my mom would visit Jacob "I remember you, My mom and your Dad used to have us play whenever she'd come and visit!" i said he looked at me confused "huh?" he asked "My mom is Bella Swan when I was like five or six she'd come over here and see Jacob and then me and you would take off playing." I said "Seriously?" he asked I nodded "Well, that would explain a lot, like how i know your last name and kinda remember you from somewhere." he said I sat down on the ground after and sighed.

"I'm seriously bored out of my mind." I said "Your not the only one." He said sitting next to me "What do you normally do around here?" I asked him "I really don't do that much I hang out it my house normally and help my dad and grandfather." he said looking at me I looked around for something that seemed a bit interesting to do and found nothing "I'm about to get in my car and go to Port Angels." I said "Or you can stay and talk to me." He said "that too." I said looking at him.

About two hours later I relised that I should be getting out of school soon "Hey, Alan I think i'd better go if my mom finds out I didn't come home she;ll freak!" I said "OK." he said helping me up "See you later then?" He asked "Yeah!" I said as I got in my car quickly and turned it on pulling out of the area I was in and flying home, kinda I mean I was going 75 or somewhere around there. Whenever I got home I saw a car I didn't know it was a really nice shiny silver Volvo "Who's car is that!?" I asked myself killing the engine and getting out I ran inside and saw Edward and Jasper siting on the chouch then a girl ran over in front of me she had short black hair and was smiling brightly "So, this is Selene right?" She asked "umm, who are you?" I asked "Alice..." Edward said then she turned "Hmm?" She asked "Bella's coming." he said Alice's eye's lite up "mom!" I said then ran into the kitchen and looked at the note she left and filled the sink with hot water and soap then the door opened "Selene did you- Alice!?" She said loudly as the girl ran and hugged her "Oh my god!" I muttered "Bella you look great you almost actually look the same as you did when I saw you last, you just got a bit of gray in your hair." She smilied I walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room where a older man and woman sat in chairs and then another boy was watching out a window with the blonde girl right next to him I sat down where there was room on the chouch and rested me head on my hand "Hey Selene, that's Carlisle , Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and I think you met Alice." Jasper said I turned my head a bit and looked at him "Yeah, thanks." I said then turned back quickly before I started stareing at him more than I should have _Don't do it Selene, your mother was in love with one of them how wrong would it be if you were too?_ I thought and closed my eye's for a minute "Can't read her mind either she's just like her mother." I heard Edward whisper I looked at him for a minute and stode up and walked out running into my mom "Sorry..." I said with my head down and walked upstairs to my room.

I was confused I just wanted to stay somewhere away from all of this, My mother was in love with a vampire that just happens to come back, I think i'm starting to fall for Jasper but I can't because that's just wrong on some many levels and...and...and I really didn't know what eles I turned on my raido and '_Goodnight and go'_ came on then I changed the channel and it was Radio Disney I figured something might come on but it was _'I wont say i'm in love'_ i shut off my radio and walked over to my computer and pulled up the internet and checked my mail an ad on the side read_ 'Are you in love? Are you Denieing it? Do you want to see if your love love's you? then click here!' _I shut off the internet and sighed "Gimme a break!" I said and turned Linkin Park on thefirst song was _'Pushing me away'_ I walked to my bed and layed down "Does my life seriously have to be some kind of Horror book?" I thought "Or some sort of Romance that meets Horror?" then I turned on my back "Selene?" I heard my mom ask from behinde the door "What?" I asked "It's the phone, Alan Black." She said I walke dover and got the phone "Hello?" I asked_ "You forgot your cell phone."_ he said I looked around then felt inside my pockets "Oh." I said _"I'll bring it over if you want." _he said "Please." I replied sitting on my bed _"Be over in about fifteen minutes" _he said "Thanks." I said then the other line hung up.

I walked downstairs with the phone and noticed Edward Alice and Jasper stareing at me Rosealie was glareing at me "What?" I asked "Nothing." Jasper said I walked into the kitchen and put the phone up.

**A/N **

**Well yeah...Review!**


	6. AN

**Ok, Yes alice and Jasper are not together...about that sorry all of you A/J lovers I had to make a few changes for it to be bit more interesting.**

**Bella and Edward still love eachother just Bella is so worried about getting hurt again she just keeps making up more and more excusses to cover it all up.**

**Selene likes 3 boys jsut so you know she likes Jasper I mean that's kinda something you know if you read last chapter, She also likes two others but you'll have to wait and see who they are maybe you can figure out who they are.**

**I'm not really sure what to do with this story so if it starts to get stupid or boring or confusing just let me know so I can try and fix it.**

**Thanks- .Bleeding from the heart.**


	7. Hello

Chapter six : Hello  
By Evanescence‚‚  
Hello  
I'm your mind  
Giving you someone to talk to...  
Hello

Selene PoV

I sat by the kitchen window waiting for Alan to come with my Cell phone, and also because I wanted someone to talk to while my mom and her vampire friends chatted I felt a bit left out because I had been friends with Jasper at first until this happened now I really don't know what to do with myself. I guess I've been left to be that girl that's left out again.

I sighed and then saw Alan pull up in the driveway with his 89' Ford truck I ran outside and nearly fell flat on my face "What's the hurry?" He asked "Just getting away from my mom for a while I was kinda getting really bored in there." I said "Oh, and you want me to stay and talk to you I take it?" he asked "maybe...Yeah." I said "OK!" he grinned "Here." he said handing me my phone.

"Thanks." I said putting it in my pocket "So what exactly would you like to talk about?" He asked "hm, How old are you now, I forget." I said "Sixteen, same age as you Selene." He said "Oh yeah..." I said then thought "How do you like living here?" He asked me "uh, well it's OK, I mean it's really really green here!" I said "But, I like it." I said to him "Hey, I think we should go inside or something before you get sick." he said "Anything but in there." I said he looked at me then gave me his jacket "Wont you need it?" I asked "No, not really, I don't get sick very easily." He said "Thanks." I grinned 

We stood out there for about an hour or two until he looked at the time "I better head home before dad flips, Later Selene." He said getting in his car "See ya, Alan" I said waving as I walked to the steps of my house and went inside then I realized I still had his jacket on "I'll give it to him tomorrow." I thought as I took it off inside and hung it up "Sorry mom, I was talking to Alan." I said "OK." she said as I went to cook dinner.

I put the roast in the oven and waited as it cooked. I did some homework to pass the time "oh my god, I hate math!" I growled as I erased a problem I did and redid it then Alice walked kinda skipping "Hiya, Selene." She smiled "um, Hi Alice." I said looking at her "What'cha up too?" she asked "Um, cooking and doing my homework." I said "Ooh I want to help!" She said and looked at the math "That ones 98.275, and that's 107, and that ones 77.224" she said giving me answers "Thanks Alice." I said as I wrote them down then I got up to check the roast.

I pulled it out quickly and let it cool as I closed my math book "Can you go get my mom?" I asked "yeah." She said�and took off I put plates out on the table and cut the roast "Smells good dear." she said "Thanks." I said as I put a slice on her plate she sat down and began to eat I put the rest in the fridge and walked to the living room "Aren't you eating?" She asked "I already ate earlier." I said and then got to the couch and sat down.

Jasper looked at me as did Esme and Emmet "What?" I asked not liking being stared at by vampire's I noticed the other except Alice who was talking to mom had left "Nothing, you just seem upset." Jasper said "No, just a bit bored really." I said "Oh." he said then Emmet ran outside and I heard him say something about Barbie dolls and diapers Esme rolled her eye's and followed him out side then I heard him start to whine.

"OK.." I said as I listened to them bicker "Yeah , he does that when Rose is gone." he informed me "I see," I said "What do you guy's exactly do to keep from going insane?" I asked "I don't exactly know mostly we listen to Emmet be stupid and all I guess." he said and sat down next me I kept myself from looking at him as much as possible but I couldn't help it every now and then.

I sighed "What?" Jasper asked "Nothing, just thinking about how my life is now changed." I said "Not that I don't like it, it's just now I have to keep this a secret and it'll be hard I guess." I said "Not really, not if you don't think about it." He said " I guess." I said� then looked at him his perfect face and beautiful topaz eye's his blond hair was a bit messed up but looked good on him.

I couldn't believe it, I had to be going insane, I was in love with a vampire, this had to be a dream or something, maybe I had fallen' and become unconcious, yeah that must have been what happened. If not then this is one hell of a year i'm having. I looked at the ground for a few minutes then my mom walked in "Hey, i'm gonna go to bed." I said "Ok, Night Selene." she said as I walked by.

I ran up the stairs and into my room then got changed quickly "If I go to sleep I wont think about him." i thought as I got under the covers and fallign asleep soon.

I hated my dream Jasper was standing next to me holding onto my waist then he pulled me down then I saw a wolf running at us all the sudden I saw Jasper collide into it "run." he said as I got up and ran away then ran into the two hungry looking vampires again "No!" i said then woke up screaming "Oh man, another dream." I said and got dressed I felt a bit alone now.

Now that I really didn't talk to my friends much because out of all them me and Blake were the only two with anything in common and his stupid bitch of a girlfriend Maddison said he can't talk to me or she'll break up with him and the others thought I was weird.I guess I had to just live with it.


	8. OMG SORRY AN

**A/n **

**Hey guy's I am so sorry but I just got grounded so my mom said no computer for a loong time! So i'll update when i'm allowed back on again Sorry**


	9. School

**A/n**

**IM BACK!**

I walked to first period not even caring to look up at anyone on my way there but I could feel the stares of others on my back as I did, I pulled on my jacket a bit so i covered some of my face, once inside I hung my jacket and sat in my seat I was the first one there.

About fifteen minutes later I saw Blake enter the room he looked at me until his girlfriend came over and started talking to him I sighed and looked down at my notebook beginning to draw hearts and stars on it, I looked up when I saw someone standing in front of my but saw it was a girl named Lily talking to Maddison and Blake.

I sat there not really paying any attention to anyone throughout the class dreading next period,Gym, besides the part where I wasn't very coordinated I had gym with both Jasper and Alice, and maybe Edward if he Had gotten his schedule changed yet which I really hoped he didn't.

I walked out as soon as class was over and walked to Gym without even caring to put my jacket on, it was raining pretty hard out too ,by the time I was in the locker room my hair was dripping wet and Alice had seen me "what happened to you!?" she asked then looked at my jacket "why isn't that on your going to get sick!" she said looking me in the eye's I just walked past her

"Selene!" she yelled at me I tied my hair up and got changed "Selene!" she said again growling low "What?" I snapped she looked at me upset "What's up with you?" she asked "nothing." I said and waited for the gym teacher to tell us what to do "Girls were playing volleyball again." she said walking by I groaned and followed her.

Everyone had lined up in the gym and waited for the teachers to pick our teams "Selene,Maddison,Mariea,and Lynn go over there." She said I ran over almost tripping and falling over I was on a team with Daniel,Mark,Kyle and Edward, Joy!

I saw Alice Jasper and a few others I didn't reconize on the other team and Ibecame distracted by thoughts but when the ball came over I tried to hit it and tripped on my shoelace falling flat on the floor I had hit the ball but it someone I looked up and saw that it hit Jasper in the face, Too bad it didn't hurt him.

I got up and looked at the other team , well basically Jasper he hit the ball and it came flying over and that time Edward hit it and made it go flying pat the others landing on the floor "Yeah point!" I heard Maddison yell I slide towards the back and stayed there as everyone played.

When it was over I went back into the changing room then Maddison walked over "Hi Selene." She said smiling as Alice walked by "Hi?" I said then went to walk by and she pused me back "Don't try to talk to my boyfriend kay? See he don't like people who hang out with those weirdos." She said I glared at her "Do you really think your stupid threats are going to stop me from talking to one of my only friends here?" i asked

She laughed at me a bit then talked "See, if you don't leave him alone either one I'll break up with him and he'll blame it on you and hate you forever or two I can just beat your ass here with my fist." She said "Maddison, leave the girl alone, if they talk then you can't stop them." Alice said walking up behind her Maddison glared "Either you can go away or I Can just get the teacher to get rid of you." She added Maddison grumbled and walked away

"Thanks, I could have took care of it on my own you know." I said walking away and changing back into my outfit Alice skipped behinde me "You know, you seem upset about something today, but Edward said your like Bella, he can't read your thoughts." She said I looked at her for a minute and then walked faster "I'd rather no one read my thoughts in the first place!" I said and went into my next class.

The rest of the day dragged on i couldn't wait till school was over I could go visit Alan and get away from all this, I sat next to Jasper and never said a word the whole time he kept looking at me a bit upset but then class was over and I never even payed attention.

I sighed and walked to my car unlocking it and getting in I went to shut my door but something or someone caught it I looked up and saw Jasper "Hey," He said "Hi, Can I have my car door back?" I asked him turning on the car and letting Linkin Park blast he grinned "Only if I can come." He said "Yeah, I don't think so, and if I have to I WILL walk." I said glaring at him he shrugged it's either you let me come or I can stay her for hours." He said

I muttered something under my breath and then got out and walked past him he watched me or I think he did i could feel a pair of eye's watching me "Where you going?" Jasper asked from behind me "well, see _Lewis_, I have a friend named Alan Black who right now I really want to go talk to." I said walking faster but he caught up "Why?" He asked "God! Why are you so Curious!?" I growled Jasper put his arms up in surrender "Sorry just wondering." He said I went around the corner and thankfully I saw a familiure car and a boy standing outside of it " I was gonna kidnap you from school but when I saw people leaving i guessed you'd come out soon enough." Alan said

I smiled and ran over "Oh my god thank you, your a life saver right now!" I said hugging him and running ove rto the otherside getting in his car I saw Jasper shaking his head and then mouth the words 'Just like her mother' or something I quickly folded my arms over my chest and waited for Alan.

"Why you in such a hurry?" He asked me "I just don't want to bother with him or his siblings today." I said "I see, why is this?" He asked "I just see enough of them that's all" I said lying through my teeth he just smiled though I think he was greatful I came so easily unlike times before whenever we came to visit.

(( i'll add more when I can!! tell me how it was I think this wasn't exactly one of my best stories!!))


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N IM BACK!!**

As me and Alan drove to his house I began trying not to think about Jasper or any of the Cullens for that matter it upset me, and Alan noticed "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Selene, you look really bummed." he said

"I'm sure Alan, I'm not sure you'd believe me anyway's." I said looking at him

"Well, you don't know how much I believe Selene." He said parking his car and turning to look at me "if you ever want to talk just tell me ok?" He said

I nodded "ok." We got out of the car and went into his house

"Hey dad, i'm back and I brought Selene, we'll probley be at the beach." He said and looked at me "So you want to go to the beach?" he asked me

"Yeah, sure." I said

I soon relised whenever I was with him then and there I never thought about what happened or anything eles I only worried about how long we could stay out and wether his dad cared or not he just shook his head and said no but the thingis one of us would to have to leave sooner or later and neither of us wanted to.

"I'll be over again soon Alan." I said he smiled

"Fine, but next time be happier." he said I nodded and hugged him really fast then ran to the borfer line, as soon as I did though I saw a pair of headlights come on I walked to the passenger side and saw Jasper "You know I'm well capable of driving my own car." I said he shrugged

"well your mom's worring where you are, I figured I drive faster so i can get you home faster." he said

"Jasper, she's already worring what the hell does it matter?" I asked

"Just get in Selene." he said

I sighed giving in I didn't want to argue with him or anyone eles for that matter I opened the car door and slid in putting on my seatbelt and watching as everything passed by quickly.

"Listen Selene i'm sorry no one told you and you found out like this but you can't stay mad forever." he said

"Oh yeah? watch me!" I said and folded my arms across my chest ignoring him.

He sighed and pulled into my drive way I unbuckled myself and got out stomping up to the door and opening it I walked past my mom and upstairs I saw from the corner of my eye him shaking his head then smiling I ran to my bedroom walked in and shut my door and felt the burn of tears "No,no,no,no,NO!" I whispered and threw myself on my bed I wasn't sure but, I somehow knew he was right I didn't want to be mad at him or him be mad at me forever and then him just dissapper and never come back, I didn't want not to see his perfect face or not hear his voice, it bothered me thinking about it.

But, what was I thinking?! Was I in love with a vampire? No that couldn't be it but still there wasn't anything eles to explain this "Damn it, no!" I said to my self "I am so not turning out like mom!" I said and then walked to my window and looked out it "Oh man, this sucks!" I said then hears someone

"What sucks?" Jasper asked me

"Why the hell are you in my room?!" I asked

"Sorry your mom told me to get you she fixed diner" he said

I sat down "Yeah, well i'm not really hungry." I said then he looked at my face

"were you crying?" he asked

"Yes." I said then pulled my knees up to my face and sat there

"Listen, your right, I can't stay mad forever." I said then he grinned

"And i'm sorry for the way I was acting." I added he just smiled "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked

"No reason." he said "I'll leave if you want." added

"No, you can stay if, you can deal with me being abit upset, i'm just thinking alot today."

"About?"

"Nothing you'd want to know."

"And you know that how?"

"Because, i'm still not sure about my own thoughts." I said and looked at him he was sitting next to me on my bed watching me as I became inthrawed in my thoughts.

(i'll post more when I can.)


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke with my head leaning on something cold and my legs still pulled up to my chest I soon found out why and jumped up looking at Jasper.

"I didn't want to wake you up, sorry." He said silding a blanket off of his whole left side

I turned at least forty shades of red and got up quickly hiding it "umm, it's ok." I told him picking through my clothes

"I'll meet you at school." he said and I could tell by his tone he was grinning "Oh, by the way have fun later I might stop by." he added

"Huh?" I asked confused

"You'll see Selene." he said and left

I stood there confused by how I managed to fall asleep on him and by what he was talking about "What the hell?" I asked myself and ran in the bathroom and started to get changed, before I could get my jeans off though I heard Alice knocking on the door.

"Selene could you wear this for me, please. It would make my day!" Alice said pleading she handed me a pair of straight legged jeans and black snadled heels I knew I would probley die but I didn't wnat to argue over it I knew she'd win anyway's she always does.

"Sure." I said taking it and laying it in the sink and sighing heavily

When I was done I walked out to the hallway and looked in the mirrior I looked pretty good my white shirt went perfectly with the jeans and heels the shirt had a black guitar on with with half filled black hearts with pink swirls everywhere on it, my jeans had dark pink and light pink gems on it along with orange and blue ones.

As soon as I got downstairs Alice beamed "You look great!" she said

"Umm, I think i'm going to die in these." I said

"Nope." Alice smiled "You'll be fine."

"Selene, here have fun with them later." my mom said handing me money

I stared at my mom "What are you talking about?" I asked

Rosalie sighed "Just come on." She said walking out

Alice stood beside me "We're going to be at school until after lunch, then we're taking you to Port Angeles." she said

I finally understood somewhat "Ok, why?" I asked

Alice sighed "Prom is in May, it's Febuary 23rd" Alice said "We only have three month's." she told me

I sighed "Oh, I forgot." I said then thought loudly in my mind _'Damnit how the hell am I going to go, I don't even have a date yet, man...'_ I started walking to my car then got in and turned it on at the same time I turned up my radio a bit trying not to think about prom, that was alway's the one thing I was afraid of, I wasn't liked very much back home and here I really don't know if I'm liked or not, even hearing the word now made me a bit edgy I didn't want to not have a date and go but I didn't want to not go and hear everyone talking about it like it's the worlds best thing and nothing will ever compare. I stopped worring soon and drove on with them to school.

"Where's your car's?" I asked

"Mine's with Edward, Emmet has her's." Alice said

Rosalie sighed boredly "Are we there yet?" she asked

"Yes." I said pulling into a parking spot and killing the engine "Happy?" I asked her and got out

Then I sighed and turned to Alice thinking about Edward my mother's old love maybe still presant i'm not sure "Umm Alice, do you think Edward and Mom will ever get over eachother?" I asked

"Sadly, probley not." Alice said

Rosalie ran over to Emmet and kissed him on the cheek as they started to talk then Alice founf her new love, Alexander he was about 5'11 had dirty blond hair and hazel eye's "Hey Alina!"he smiled "Hey." she smiled and kissed him he began talking to me and Alice but I really wasn't paying much attenion to them "um, I gotta go before the tacher kills me." I said and began walking "See ya later." I grinned

"Bye Selene." Alice yelled

I began walking quickly almost falling about six or seven times because the damned heels I was almost to calss and lost my balance but lucky me Jasper was there "Why on earth are you wearing heels and that high?" he asked

"Alice." I muttered low enough only he could hear as he got me up straight

"Oh." he said "Well try not to kill yourself."

"I've been trying not to."

"Well you look nice you know." he grinned I turned red again

"thanks." I said then the bell rang "Damn it!" I growled "I gotta go lewis later." I said running off to class quickly I hung my jacket up then walked in awaiting the teacher yelling at me

"Miss. Swan your late." the teacher said

"I know."

"Do you have an excuse?"

"I almost fell over , sorry." I said walking to my seat

he watched me and began teaching the class I ignored him and played with my pencil thinking about what dresses Alice was going to make me try on.

At lunch I sat with Alice and the others basically ignoring them as I ate Alice soon quit talking and stared at me

"what?"

"ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, Alina let's go." I said making sure I didn't say her name in front of Alex we started walking off to my car Alice got in first and sat on the driver side looking at me

"I drive faster." She said as me and Rosalie got in

"Here." I said handing her the key's and quickly sliding on my seat belt as she took off down the road everything quickly went by I was already used to it so it was like I was normally driving to me as we got to Port Angeles in about 15 minutes

"Come on let's go!" Alice said unbuckling her seatbelt and running out me and Rosalie looked at her and got out

" Let's go there!" she said pulling me to some dress store

'Oh god!' I thought and followed her inside she quickly began looking for dresses and soon found me one it was all black and had a slit up to my thigh and had an open back

"umm" I said taking it then Rosalie walked over

"this is probley better." she said it was a black dress with silver stones on the front it had a low V cut and spagetti straps Alice whimpered

"Ok I like Rosalie's" Alice said "But I WILL find you one!" she said running off

I rolled my eye's "I'll be back." I told Rosalie taking the dress and changeing when I walked out I saw Emmet Jasper and Edward standing there along with Alex who seemed a bit uncomfortable Alice gave Rosalie a evil look

"You look nice in that!" Alice said running over

"Thanks." I said grinning

"Try this on please!" Alice said handing me a dress it was black and came up to my knee's I sighed and nodded when I came back out with it on Alice was happy "umm, I want to find my own no offense." I said she nodded

"Ok." Alice said and ran off to get my own I went and got dressed then went to find my own and soon I did it was turquoise one that had slits on the side and a white stripe in the middle with a bunch of beads Jasper was behinde me and almost scared me to death

"That's nice." he said

"You think just about everything I get is nice." I said and he shrugged I went and tried it on really quick and looked at myself in the mirrior and grinned 'Now if I had a date.' I thought then saw Jasper behinde me and considered him "I like it!" I said

"You look really nice in it." he said I turned red

"Thank you." I said and ran back into the changeing room and composed myself quickly and got changed I knew I was probley going to end up going with him or Blake but decided to wait and see

A/N

Here's everyone's dresses btw

Rosalie- i107./albums/m304/JoannRamirez/Sexy Dresses/LA1.jpg

Alice- i302./albums/nn111/ryanthastar/prom dresses/295.jpg

Selene- i302./albums/nn111/ryanthastar/prom dresses/299.jpg

Sorry this one kinda sucked


	12. Chapter 12

When we were done shoping with Alice for the prom we drove home and I think for once I had fun shoping which was really weird for me I was having a good day so far until we got by my house and Alice had a preminition after she wouldn't explain to us what it was but Edward began to become tense and Alice drove faster than normal.

"What is going on?" I asked Alice looked at me strangely like she was worried

"Jasper, Emmet, Selene, stay put, Edward, Rosalie follow me." Alice said

I tried to move but wasn't able to and grew worried

"What the hell is going on damn it!?" I yelled staring at my unusually dark house

"It's hard to explain." Emmet said then a window broke in the house Emmet jumped out and Jasper stayed put guarding me then somethign moved in the car with us and Jasper jumped out pulling me along side him.

"Jasper, what's happening?" I asked he watched ahead of us every muscle in his body was tense

"Vampires, and they aren't Vegiterians trust me." He said as a bunch of vampires walked out in front of us and more came from the house Edward Alice and Rosalie hand enough to handle and I think we were outnumbered badly.

Jasper looked around quickly and tried not to move from my side I was watching shocked by all of this and then became worried as Jasper fought off a bunch of vampires at once "Emmet look out!" I yelled trying to warn them I knew I wasn't helping but I couldn't control myself then I felt someone grab me and begin to crush my throat until I couldn't breath and passed out the last thing I heard was Jasper yelling for me and I saw his face and it was for what I thought the last time.

When I awoke I was being draged by my hair by a girl who mad eme think of Rosalie but her hair was black as midnight,"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled begining to twist and turn trying to get her to let go

"She's fisty, Can I have her now Marquise?" the girl asked

"No, not right now Luna, she's the only way that we'll get those damned vampire's here " Marquise said looking at me

Luna sighed sadly "She looks so good though, and she smells so sweet I don't know how those other vampire's could stand her." she said still draging me along

Pain shot up through my leg as it cut open then something hard hit me in the head knocking me out again.

When I awoke the next time I was in a cell and it was dark as hell but I could hear someone eles breathing in the room with me I began to get scared until I heard them say my name and I put it together "Mom?" I asked then walked towards the noise

"Selene, oh thank god!" she said and embraced me I was happy for that moment until I remembered Jasper and the others

"Mom, Jasper and Emmet got over run with vampires and so did the others, and I, I'm worried." I said and began to cry then I felt my mom freeze

"Selene why are you bleeding?" she asked in a worried tone as she touched my forehead

"That Luna girl drug me here and I hit my head on a rock my legs cut too." I said

She started to cry "At least your alive." she said

Then all the sudden I heard someone eles "Come on, Marquise said I could play with you for a while." she said and pulled me by the hair throwing me out and locking mom back in "Run little girl, run while you can sooner or later i'll find you and you'll be my dinner." she said laughing

I got up and ran only to find myself running in hall after hall and twistring and turning 'Jasper,Alan, someone help me pleas.!' I thought

A/n

will someone save Selene or will she die find next ch.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked back and forth not sure which way to go but then heard Luna laughing

"Your sweet sweet blood will be on the floor and the poor vampires will be mad." She giggled "You can run forever but i'll find a way to follow and you will be mine." she said

I took off running as fast as possible down the oppisite hall from where I heard her but that was a mistake

"Surprise! I told you i'd get you." she said grabing me by the throat and throwing me into the stone wall beside her I felt something crack in my right arm and my knee on the left side wouldn't move no matter what I did I began to panick

"Kill me if you want to but you better leave my mom and the Cullens alone!" I screamed then she walked over

"You poor poor dear, I have to kill all of you, that's just the way it goes." she said tracing the outline of my face with her nail then she grabed my hair and threw my across the floor "It's fun tormenting you but I want to eat you so bad." She said smiling her blood red eye's stared at me as I tried to move but she was hovering over top of me in seconds she grabed my throat and crushed it as hard as she could until I was chocking and then slammed my head off the wall "Don't worry it wont hurt a bit." she said as I was begining to reach unconcisness.

I heard what sounded to me like Alice but I couldn't tell all I knew was there was black shadow's moving at speeds i've never seen before in front of me "Alice?" i tried to ask but nothing came out I kept trying to make some sort of noise but couldn't then I felt somebody touch me "Now shush, the quieter you are the less it will hurt." I heard a man's voice say as he picked my up I knew it was the other vampires mate the leader.

I squrimmed and made about as much nosie as I could but he was moving too fast I heard my mother Edward Jasper and Alice screaming my name as he took me away

"Don't worry it's not like they really care, they're vampire's, vampire's kill humans not save or live with them." he said throwing me on the ground sharp pains shot up through my intire body

"can't you speak or do you just wish not to?" he asked me "Either way, it makes this so much easier." he said and placed his cold lips on my shoulder and bit me I screamed as loud as could then everything went black.

I never did find out what happened after that but I knew it was bad because whenever I awoke I was lying on a bed at Carlsile's and My mother int he next room Jasper had scars on his left arm and Alice was still recovering as was Edward I felt terrible and wanted to burst out into tears but that was before Jasper came over and calmed me down.

"What happened Jasper?" I asked he looked at me

"You got bit we had to get Edward to get the venom out so you didn't change, the two vampires were stronger than we thought and attacked all of us even yur mom, Edward is with her but she's ok now, she just has to stay in bed a bit longer so she heals." he said I nodded and hugged him

I don't know what in the world urged me to do that but I did and he tensed up for a moment then looked at me "Are you ok Selene?" he asked

I let go and nodded "Yeah." i said smiling and then looked down at the ground turning bright red and tried to hide it then Emmet came out of nowhere and yelled

"Shit Emmet you scared me!" I yelled almost falling off the chouch he ignored me and hugged me

"We thought you were a gonner!" He said

"Emmet I can't breath!" I said gasping for air

"Oh sorry." He said and let go

"It's ok." I said then looked at Japer who was leaveing "Where are you going?" I asked

"Tell Carlsile your ok." He said

I nodded "Ok." I said then saw Alice come running over and hugging me tightly

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Alice said smiling I swear if she could cry she would have.

I Smiled at her "I wont Alice, I so happy you guy's got there in time." I said

She smiled back "I am too, I don't know what Jasper would do if sometihng happened to you or what your mom would do." She said

"Huh, Jasper?" I asked

She grinned "Yep, I have to go find Esme she needs help, bye Selene." She said running off

I was confused as I watched Emmet leave then Carlise come in "Hello Selene, How are we feeling today?" He asked

"Alot better than before." I said

he seemed happy about that "I just have to check one thing if you can hold still for a moment." He said leaning over my head examining something then he touched my head and I jumped

"It's still tender you'll have a to stay here a couple more day's so that doesn't get hurt again." He said I nodded knowing he meant my head where it cracked open

Jasper sat down next to me "You got hurt really bad Selene you've unconcis for a week now." he said

I gasped "A week!?" I asked he nodded

"None of us were sure if you'd make it or not but you pulled through thankfully." he said

I was still in shock I was gone from them all for a full week and none of them were sure if i'd leave it made me upset that this happened to me but I was ok now so I shouldn't worry right, I stared at Jasper for a long time until I relised it and looked down again

"Jasper..." I said beginign to try and tell him that I really did like him but I had a hard tiem doing it

"What Selene?" He asked looking at me concerned

I soon got the guts to say and just blurted it all out "I really really like no I think I think I love you!" I said turning forty million shades of red as I looked at him


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**Hey guys i'm really really stuck here, I dugg myself into a hole and can't get out , my writers block got worse overnight and it's starting to make me mad, I'll take ANY Idea's for the story so I can begin to write again.**

**Oh btw, if all goes well after a while you'll find out something about Bella that nobody could figure out.**

**Much thanks**

**Bleeding from the heart**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**I owe alot of thanks to Isparkle0like0alice**** on this chapter if it wasn't for her I'd probley still have alot of writers block **

Jasper looked at me in shock he was at loss for words then

I sighed and looked down I kinda figured this would happen to me when doesn't it?

Then my mom came in "Selene we gotta go, Charlie wants to see you and he kinda needs some help." She said

I nodded and got up following my mom out then quickly turned to look at Jasper dor a moment

When we reached Charlies I became more bored than anytime in my life he sat around watching sports while mom was washing the dishes and fixing him lunch and dinner for later I didn't know what to do with myself and jsut stared out a window thinking to myself it was better than watching sports I heard Charlie cheering as his team scored and I just rolled my eye's and watched the rain come down like alway's

"Dad, we're gonna go now." I heard mom say I turned and looked at her

"Ok dear, bye Bella, bye Selene." he said

I smiled "Bye grandpa." I said to him walking out

As my mom drove us home I thought about today and began to worry about it as soon as we got home I jumped out and went to the door "i'm tired mom i'm going to bed night." I yelled as my mom was still getting out of the car I went in and went to my room collasping on my bed and stuffing my face into a pillow screaming into it _'I'm so stupid, he probley wont come near me now or he'll act weird around me and Edward will find out then the rest of them, Damn it, why!?'_ I thought to myself then groaned loudly from frustracion 'He's going to fucking hate you for the rest of your damn pathetic life Selene!' I thought and began crying from all it then soon fell asleep.

The next morning I pushed everything to the side trying to forget and got dressed in a pair of jeans with a skull belt and a red sweater then ran downstairs "Morning mom!" I said

SHe smiled "Morning Selene, feeling better?" she asked

I nodded "Loads, I feel like a weight was lifted from me today!" I said

My mom just laughed and smiled "Well, Edward wants us to come over today to have an actuall tour of the house." she said

I nodded "Ok." I said I was afraid of what would happen but just had to suck it up for a while I mean how bad can anything be, it can be any worse then nearly dying right?

She smiled at me and got me a plate with some eggs on it "Here." she said I looked at it for a minute then ate but slowly as I thought about this

"Mom, i'm gonna be upstairs kay?" I said putting my plate in the sink

"Ok Selene, we're leaving in a hour." she said I nodded and ran upstairs and turned on my Linkin park cd and listened to it and soon started singing along with one of the songs which was titled _'Somewhere I belong' _it was one of my favorite songs by them but, i liked _'Crawling'_ alot more than I liked that song, I went through some things in my room tryign my best not to worry about where i'll be in a hour I couldn't find anything but Homework I had missed so I began on that.

"Selene, ready?" mom yelled I sighed and threw my stuff on my bed and killed the music

"Yeah mom.." I said and ran down dreading what was next I knew I made a fool of myself last night and I also knew he was probley going to ignore me

We went out to the car and I looked at the sky it was raining bad but there was a mist coming down it was bad enough to get your hair soaked if out too long I jumped in the car and she got in the driver side again I wasn't able to drive my own car but I could listen to my music that was on it cleared my thoughts and kept my calm until we reached the Cullens "Come on Selene." I heard my mom say when she was outside the car appearently I had been sitting there, stareing at the house for a while without noticing it.

"Sorry, coming." I said and walked with her up to the door she didn't even get to knock whenever Alice answered "Hi guys!" she said hugging my mom then me tightly

Edward was close by smiling at mom I just sighed then felt someone pull me off to the side when I looked it was Jasper and I instantly tensed up "Hi Jasper." I said quietly looking at him I knew my face had to have been red or something because he smiled at me strangely

"Can I talk to you Selene?" he asked staring me in the eye's I looked away and nodded quickly "Follow me then." he said taking me upstairs and to his room I sat on the chouch that sat in the room "Listen Selene about yesterday." he started

I knew it, it was a mistake he's going to hate me or it'll end up weird around here now. I sighed and tried not to panic "I,I well, Selene I really like you and I know from yesterday you do too,what I mean is." he sighed I was kinda confused by what he said

"Jasper.." I said

"Selene, I love you." he said

I beamed and turned redder than before until then I felt his ice cold lips on mine my heart felt as if it stopped then was beating rapidly inside my chest I thought it was going to burst I couldn't breath at first but then relaxed until someone came in

"Jasper! How could you and Selene!" Alice yelled

I was confused then I looked at Jasper "Your the one that broke up with me Alice!" he yelled

Alice looked mad and turned around storming out of the room

I went to say something but Jasper stopped me "Just let her go for now Selene." he said i nodded and looked at him in the eye's and smiled at him my worry's were gone just knowing he liked me too but I was still worrying about Alice a bit Jasper put his arm around me and I looked up at him theen wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head on his shoulder until my mom came in

"Selene we sh-" she stopped and looked at us I turned red she just smiled and came over "Jasper I got to steal her for the night, it's time to go home." she said "Though you weren't goign to turn out like me." she whispered in my ear I stared at her, How did she know, Jasper didn't hear me Edward wasn't aroudn to read my thoughts, and she was downstairs. I just put it aside and followed her downstairs to the car we said our goodbye's then left.

When I got home, I went straight up to my room and went to get my clothes then noticed someone in the corner I switched the light on then saw Jasper "Follow me home huh?" I asked him he grinned "I'll be right back Jasper stay here ok?" I said he shrugged

"Ok." he said

I went and got changed into a tank top and baggy sweatpants I had laying around then came back in after brushing my teeth "Are you staying the night?" I asked him

"Probley." he said as I sat down next to him and leaned aginst his cold skin he shut off the lights fro where he was sitting, the light switch was right above his head "You should go to sleep Selene." he said I looked at him then nodded after quickly kissing him on the cheek and laying down on my bed I stared at the moon that hung right outside my window, that last thing I saw before falling asleep was Jasper sitting on the edge of my bed.

**A/N **

**Well that's all I could think of for now tell me if it was any good please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/n_**

**_I got's a announcement to make everyone!_**

**_Answer this question correctly and if your the winner i'll pm you for_**

**_drums play in the backround for effect A chance to have your own character in my story!_**

**_yeah only if you want to._**

**_Question#1: Who do you think is my favorite Twilight character?_**

I awaoke the next day and he was gone "Figure's." I sighed and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater and ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair quickly and brushed my teeth then put on a thin line of black eyeliner and then walked downstair's

"Morning mom!" I said walking into the kitchen then saw her sitting at the table

"Morning Selene." she smiled at me "Here's your key's back by the way." she said handing them to me

I took them "Thank's mom." I grinned then looked at the clock "Uh-oh!" I said then grabbed my bag "Bye mom!" I yelled running out the door after quickly sliding my shoes on I almost fell over running to my car a couple of time's "I'm so late damnit!" I siad and jumped in my car my heart racing rapidly as I turned the car on and pulled out.

When I reached school I was finally calm knowing that finally I was able to calm myself, I got out of the car and found Jasper with ease "Lewis!" I yelled happily and ran over "Hey." I smiled

He grinned "Running late?" he asked

I sighed to myself "I didn't think it was that late." I said

then I heard him laugh to himself "OK." he said and kissed my forehead

I turned at least forty shades of red then hugged him "We're gonna be late come on." I said

He looked at his watch then nodded following me to class.

The day went like any other day...slow and boring except for the classes where I got to be with Jasper other than that it was deathly boring.

After school Jasper walked to my car with me "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." he said

my eye's widened "Really?!" I asked

he nodded "I'll pick you up and 7:00" he said

I almost fell over backwards as I backed up some to my car door but he caught my arm "Heh, ok Jasper i'll see you at 7:00" I said opening the car door

"Be careful Selene." he said and kissed me on the lips really fast and started off towards his car, his kiss was too short for my liking but I just pushed it to the side and got in my car, I felt my heart beating at least a million times faster then normal until I started to breath and got it slow down and then I went home.

As soon as I go home I went up stairs and put my books on my bed it was already 6:00 so I hurried and got changed into a short sleeved top with different colored hearts on it and left my jeans on then went and pulled my hiar up and put my heart necklace on.

By the time I was done it was 6:55 so i went downstairs "Mom, Jasper's taking me to dinner." I said she nodded

"Now?" she asked

"Um, yeah." I said

She sighed "Alright, dont be back too late." she told me I sighed

"I wont I promise mom." I said then I heard a knock on the door and opened it

"Hi Jasper." I smiled

"Hello Selene, Bella." he said

Mom smiled in reply

"Be back later mom." I said and left with Jasper

once in his car he smirked at me and kissed my lips , at first I didn't move but then I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck he didn't stop for a while until my heart started beating quickly and I didn't really breath I didn't want him to stop though.

"We should go." He said pulling out of the driveway and quickly driving to Port Angele's "You know, You look really nice Selene." he said

I smiled "Thank you Jasper." I said blushign slightly then I heard the engine turn off and I unbuckled myself Jasper quickly got out and came around to my side before I could even turn to the door and he opened it and held out his hand I took it smiling then walked with him to where he was taking me to eat.

"Jasper how expensive, is this place?" I asked

He grinned to himself "Not that expensive." he said

"Don't lie." I said looking around the finely furnished resturant and all the expensive picture's

"Don't worry, Selene, i'm paying remember just relax and have a good time." He said

I breathed in heavily and slowly let it out "Ok." I said

Later on that night he decided to take me sight seeing I guess, we just went walkign around together for a while talking and actually getting to spend time alone together for once in my life. I loved him and everythign he did, he constantly wanted to do what he could to show me that he loved me, but it started to get late so he took me back to the car.

"Jasper, I had really good time tonight." I said smiling he looked at me and smiled brightly

"That's good to know." he said

Before I could react to what I was doing I had kissed him quickly and then turned red "Sorry." I said

He shook his head "No, it's ok." he said putting his finger's under my chin and pulling my face towards him and kissing me again.

after that though we had to go home and I knew i'd get to see more of him soon.

When I got home I went inside quickly smiling brightly "Have a good time Selene?" Mom asked

"Yeah,but i'm really tired we waled around alot." I said I really was tired

"Well ok, goodnight Selene." She said

"Night." I said and went upstairs to go to bed

**A/N**

**Sorry it's short, mostly because i'm caffine high and tired...at the same time weird eh?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **

**Well Twiihard got the last question right so she'll have a character in this chapter **

**New question! If you were paying attenion and I know this is kinda a easy question but still**

**What is Selene's favorite band?**

I stared at my wall in the darkness as my head rested on Jasper's cold chest "Thank's for taking me out tonight." I said to him

"Your welcome, beside's it was the only way I could some time alone with you really." he said and pressed his lips on to my hair

I looked up at him and my lips met his and stayed there for a few minutes "I love you." I said

He smiled at me "I love you too." he said

I layed my head abck down on his chest and soon fell asleep

When I awoke I was still on Jasper he looked at me "Did I wake you up?" he asked

"No." I said smiling and sitting up straight finally the weekend but I was all that excited I still had to find a way to make up to Alice about the whole Jasper thing and she said if I go shopping with her and I buy some thing's she like's she'll forgive me and sadly I had to except.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked me after I woke up a little

"I gotta go shopping with her or she'll hate me forever." I said "I get to take one of my friend's though, maybe she'll be able to attack them as well." I added and looked at his expression

He smirked and laughed to himself

"What?" I asked

"I feel sorry for you." I said

"Yeah, I feel sorry for myself too." I said and kissed him "I'll be back." I said and grabbed a shirt and jeans and went to the bathroom I changed into a pale blue sweater and my blue jean's then brushed my teeth and hair. Afterwards I went back to my room and sat on my bed next to Jasper

"So, what do you want to do before Alice come's and kiddnap's you?" Jasper asked me

"Hmm, i'm not sure." I said and rested my chin in my hand, as my elbow sat on my knee

"Well, we can alway's go walk around for a while or go watch T.V your mothe rleft already." he said

I looked at him "I think watching T.V is the the better choice." I said getting up to go downstairs but Jasper was already at the door and was heading down

I sighed "Wish I could move that fast geez." I said and ran down almost falling down four of the stairs "Then again that may be really bad if I could, i'd probley die." I muttered and walked over to Jasper sitting on the couch

He put an arm around me and pulled me close a pillow was between me and his body though so I wouldn't get cold even though personally I didn't care I rested my head on his shoulder as he left a channel on with cartoons as he looked at me

"After Alice is done with you, i'll come over." he said promising

"Ok." I said smiling then my phone rang "Hello?" I answered "Oh, hi Sage...huh...umm...Ok thanks!" I said and hung up "Alice is coming." I said quickly

Jasper stared at me "Ok." He said then no sooner then he finished there was a knock on the door

I jumped up and went to answer it and saw the pixie like Alice standing there "Hiya Selene!" she grinned and hugged me almost knocking me over

"Hello Alice." I said out of breath I saw her turn

"Jasper." she said then beamed at me "Come on!" she said and pulled me

"I'll see you later Jasper." I said as she dragged me out

"Let's go get Sage!" She said and ran in the car

I followed and buckled myself in and waited for her to pull out and go I saw Jasper by the door and then he was gone Alice was happily singing to a song I didn't know as we pulled up to Sage's house within minute's then saw her come out Sage's brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail she was smilign brightly as well as she got in the back

"Hi guy's!" she said and buckled herself in

"He Sage, ready to go shopping?" I asked smiling as Alice pulled out slowly for once and drove at a normal rate

"Kinda." Sage said Alice looked over her shoulder

"I saw a really nice shirt that would look absolutely cut eon you Sage!" alice said

_'And it begin's.'_ I thought

Sage stared at Alice "Really?" she asked not sounding that interested but trying to

"Yeah, it's blue the other's brown, but brown would mix with your hair to much and not make any of your feature's pop out unlike the blue one." She said

Me and Sage gave eacother a look and sighed as we listened to her going on about outfit's we saw once we got there me and Sage jumped out and looked at eachother

"This will be fun." Sage mummbled

"Come on!" Alice said running in

I sighed heavily and followed her until now I never knew that Sage actually like to shop for clothes too, and it kinda bothered me a bit having them both trying to get me to look for stuff I mean I found a couple nice outfit's I liked and a bought a pair of shoe's so they'd both stop tormenting me.

Once we got home Sage and Alice stayed over for a while Jasper was there too, but he stayed out of our way, Sage and me talked about school and where we were going afterward's Alice just said she was going to travel around for a while Sage decided to leave it at that.

It wasn't that late in the day when they left to go home Jasper grabbed me from behinde and hugged me "So, what shall we do?" he asked me I looked up at him

"Well, we could go out for a while or we could stay home, with mom..." I said as she pulled up

He looked at the door "I think, we can go out for a while." He said releasing me as my mom came in to see us she smiled and walked by rolling her eye's I stuck my tongue out at her playfully and ran into the kitchen to see what she was doing

"How was your day with Alice and Sage?" she asked me

"Eh...it was fun I guess, Sage and Alice had a blast dragging me around trying to get me to buy stuff, I did after a while to get them to stop." I said then looked at her "How was your day?" I asked her

"It was ok, I went to Charlie's for a while and helped him then I went and visited Jacob and then we went to Leah's for a while." she said

"Oh..." I said then Jasper came in

"You going to see Edward today?" He asked her

She nodded "Yeah, later tonight, I was planning on going over." she said

"I'll take you then, but until then I'm taking Selene out for a bit." he said then looked at my mom strangely "You really haven't aged at all, you still look like the Bella I knew." He said

Mom looked at him " I know, but I'm not a vampire or anythign I promise." she said to him

he nodded for a minute then looked at me "Come on Selene, we should go before it get's too late, I wanted to show you something." He said

I smiled at him "Ok, but what exactly do you want to show me?" I asked

"You'll see when we get there." I he said as we walked out the door.

--

**Bella POV**

I sighed as they left I wasn't panicing anymore, I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, I never was as soon as I turned twenty-five I knew I should have aged a little bit or something but I alway's looked the same. I knew for sure I wasn't vampire because I had a beating heart and I wasn't cold. I thought at first i was a sickness or something but still, the doctor's alway's say i'm healthy so I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, I knew it never bothered Selene though, she was alway's saying how she hoped she age's like I do. I alway's pushed it aside i didn't exactly care that much but, now i'm in my forty's and I have barley aged at all, I look at least 21 or somewhere around there.

_'I got to get Carlisle to look at me or something.'_ I thought as I went and got a drink of water from the sink and sat down in a chair as my dinner heated up in the microwave. I kept thinking about Edward and how I was forgiving him so easily for leaving me, I couldn't forgive him so quickly he had hurt me so bad for so long the pain was just begining to go away now, what if, what if he hurt me again and left me alone forever, I don't think i'd be able to live through that but, that was a risk I was going to take I guess. The microwave beeped taking my mind from my thought's of him as I got my food out of the microwave and slowly ate it watching the new's from the small T.V on my kitchen counter but, then something caught my eye, they had began talking about a group of killing's down in Seattle and all the killing's were unkown everyone of the dead bodies were drained of blood and left on the street's to be discovered, I gasped and stared at the T.V I knew somethign was going on that wasn't form any ordinary human, it wasn't human at all.

I turned up the volume and listened to the T.V closely, so far there was only 15 people had been found dead a few seemed to have been resent other's day's maybe week's old I thought about Selene for a moment then remembered she was with Jasper so she'd be ok but I was worried it was that damned Luna and her mate Marquise coming here to finish what they started with us, I stared intently listening to every word they said until there was a knock at my door I stood up and went to the door and peeked out the window next to it looking to see Edward, I opened the door and let him in.

"You hear about it?" he asked me

"The killing's?" I asked

He nodded "Yes." he said

"Yeah, I was just listening to what they were saying on the new's." I said

He looked over my shoulder at the T.V listening to what they were saying "Sound's like it's getting worse." he said "Where's Selene?" He asked me

"She's out with Jasper." I said to him he sat down in a chair by me and listened to the T.V while talking to me "Let's hope they don't find her and Jasper though." he said

I nodded I was hoping the same exact thing.

--

**A/N **

**Muwhahahaha,**

**Yea I don't know...I was bored and making twist's is my thing!**

**I hope Twiihard like's what I did with the character XD I couldn't think straight while writing this, sorry.**

**now people it is time...to REVEIW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella POV**

I sat there listening to the news Edward right next to me "It makes me think of what happened after you left." I said

Edward looked at me strangely "What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, Victoria came after me but, Jacob killed her before she could do much of anythign eles" I told him

He looked at me worriedly "I wonder why Alice never saw this" he said

"I don't know." I said staring at him

"Bella you, haven't aged at all." he said worry in his voice as I stared at the floor "You didn't-" he stopped

"I didn't get changed I promise." I said "I'm not sure why but I haven't really aged that much." I told him

He looked at me "You know I still love you Bella." he said

I looked at the T.V avoiding his eye's "I know you do but..." I trailed off not sure what to say then something was on the T.V that made me stop

_'We have just caught this glimpse of who we think is the killer, she has a accomplish with her that seems to be killing somebody right now as we speak, it seems he's drinking her blood and wait...no please...no I didn't do anything'_ silence is all that followed until Marquise's voice was captured on the T.V _'Don't try to run, we'll find you and finish what we had started, just because they saved you doesn't mean we'll stop.'_ he said then blood splattered across the T.V and the camera man began to gag

I dropped my glass and it shattered I knew it was him no doubt and I knew he'd be coming for me and Selene I looked at Edward who looked mortified and pissed off at the same time "Edward..." I said looking at him, he looked at me

"We have to leave." he said

"What do you mean leave?" I asked him

"I mean get Selene and go somewhere, where you and her wont get hurt." He said staring me in the eye's.

I nodded "Jasper took her somewhere he didn't exactly specify where." I told him

"I know where he is." Edward said "He'll be abck very very soon." he added

I nodded and began watching the clock

**Selene POV**

I sat next to Jasper as he took me to the top of a hill that looked out into a river where tree's surrounded it and there was just enough of a gap that the sun shined through and hit the water

"It's so pretty!" I said staring at it

"Just wait." He said as the sun began to set

the ray's hit the water perfectly as it sank so that it looked as if someone took a painted picture and set it in front of my face, different color's from the cloud's formed and shined across it as well it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life

"Pretty huh?" he asked me

"Yes!" I said watching until it stopped and Jasper stood up

"We should head back." he said holding his hand out to me

I grabbed it and smiled "Yeah, before it get's too dark." I said as he pulled me up.

I walked to his car and got in quickly and got buckled then his phone went off as he started the car "Hello?" he answered "We're on our way, why?" I heard him ask and looked at him "Oh...right...I'll come and get you guy's." he said then spook so fast I never heard him but saw his lip's moving as the car sped off as fast as it could move soon he hung up and I looked at him strangely

"What was that all about?" I asked him

He sighed and looked at me "We have to go and get your mother and Edward at your house and leave somewhere away from here." He said

"Huh, why?" I asked

"They, came here after you two, Alice, Esme, Emmet,Carlisle,and Rosalie are going to figure out what to do Edward said Alice and Rosalie are coming with us." He said "they're taking there car." he added as we pulled up at my house no sooner did Edward and Mom come out and go straight to the car Mom had a bag full of stuff I wasn't sure what though.

"Jasper, go." Edward said as soon as he opened the door and threw himself in Jasper nodded and took off quickly

"Wait...where are we...mom.." I said not sure what to say

"They're taking us away from here so we are safe, Rosalie and Alice will be with us soon, Esme Emmet and Carlisle are going to get rid of the others." she said

I stared down at the ground starting to feel uneasy they couldn't put themselves in danger because they were going to save us vampire's or not they can die still. I stared at Jasper and wondered what life would be like without then I looked at mom and Edward and wondered the question what her life would be like without him I sighed and stared out the window rain pouring down harder than normal, I couldn't understand this it was like being the star of my own horror movie and I didn't like it one bit.

Edward picked up his phone as it rang and started talking quickly then hung up "Jasper turn off to the right up here they blocked off the road up there." he said Jasper nodded turning quickly I heard the tires squeak as he did.

I fell asleep after a while and was crying in my sleep from the looks of it when I woke up because, I could barley open my eye's they were so matted together and my face was tear stained Jasper had woke my up when he put me down on a bed somewhere I didn't know where "Sorry." he said

I shook me head "where are we?" I asked

"We're in Seattle waiting for the plane." he said

"Huh?" I asked

"we're going to Florida tomorrow, flight is quicker and safer so we have to stay here over night." he said and kissed my cheek "Get some sleep Selene." He said

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To speak with your mother, i'll be back later tonight." he said smiling

I didn't fall asleep until he did come back in at that time I fell asleep on his arm and didn't wake until he moved from me, I knew he had been playing with my hair while I slept because when I awoke he had a strand in his hand and released it "Morning." he smiled

"Good Morning." I said and kissed him he took my worries about everything away

--

**Bella POV**

I sat next to Edward on the couch at the place we had been staying soon he asked me the question I didn't want to hear

"Bella, why, do you look 21 still if your not a vampire." he asked me

I shrugged "I personally don't know Edward, it's about as a mystery to me as you." I said staring at him then Selene's phone went off on the screen it flashed Sage

"Selene's friend?" he asked

I nodded then looked him in the eye's "They never fail to dazzle me even now." I said

"Huh?" he asked

"Your eye's they dazzle me like they used too." I said grinning then before I knew it he was about an inch from my lips

"Bella, I don't care how old you are, I still and always will love you like I said before." he said then quickly pressed his lips to mine and pulled back

Something ran through me that I hadn't felt in year's something I was happy to feel again , it was joy, love. I smiled at him then thought 'If someone saw us..'

"What?" he asked

"Nothing Edward it's just, don't you think it's weird, a 40 year old and 17 year old.." I asked

"Ah, but there you are wrong i'm 147." he said

"Yes, in vampire year's but in human year's you look like just a kid." I said

he sighed understanding what I meant then he grew silent for a few moment's "I will do what it takes to have you back Bella, I don't care if they report us because how we look, besides you look twenty anyways." he told me

I nodded knowing it was pointless to argue with him

I soon fell asleep on the couch as we talked I was exhausted from the day I had today but I didn't want to fall asleep that would mean I wouldn't be able to help if it was needed.

My dreams were from when I was younger, I kept having flashbacks of James and Victoria, dreams of James trying to kill me and hurting me terribly, of when he bit me and the burning that I felt the whole time I couldn't stand it at all, then I had dream's of when the wolves saved me from Victoria even though, I constantly wished it was Edward saving me and not Jacob, after that was when I ran off with my boyfriend and moved to Pennsylvania, that was also where I raised Selene and soon realised something was wrong with the way I had been aging, when I turned thirty-five I still looked twenty at the most I didn't understand and I still don't understand, we moved back here when Selene turned sixteen.

As I slept I could swear I felt something cold embracing me I had awoken for a moment and was able to see Edward holding me close to his body I fell back asleep after this only to have another nightmare about James and Victoria.

**A/N**

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **

**I would really like it if i got a few more reviews on this chapter i hate having over 4000 some hits and like 20 reviews...i want at least 10 before next ch.**

**Selene POV**

I layed in bed thinking to myself I didn't know what would happen but I knew it wouldn't be good I looked up at Jasper who had been staring down at me smiling brightly

"Jasper, what exactly do you think is going to happen?" I asked him

"Well, i'm not sure."

I gave him a strange look

"I think either way, your going to be fine and so will your mom."

"And you?"

"I'll be sitting like this with you."

I smiled "You better!"

"I will don't worry Selene." he said and kissed me

I smiled and went out to other room and froze in horror

my mom jumped up and looked at me Edward stared and then I heard Jasper chuckle to himself

"um, uh.." My mom couldn't find words Edward just gave Jasper dirty looks

**Bella Pov**

I stared at my daughter her face was in utter horror I couldn't blame her though I didn't even think i could do this.

Me and Edward had kissed and it wasn't a peck at all.

Edward soon grew a grin on his face I could tell him and Jasper must have been talking in there minds to each other and then Edward said "I'm sorry about that Selene." he said

She moved a little and smiled "heh, it's ok." she said then Jasper put his hand on her shoulder and she stared at him I could tell she still was in shock

Jasper grinned slightly

"Shut it Jasper." Edward said

he jumped "i didn't say a word"

Selene turned and looked at Jasper then Edward and kept her gaze on him then on me for more than a few minutes "Selene, come with me." I said she struggled to move for a minute then came

"Listen Selene it-" She cut me off

"Really mom, its ok, I mean you two have been in love for years and I guess, it will be ok" she said

I smiled at her "Besides we have too much to worry over."

"True." I told her and then we walked back in to see the boy's arguing about something

"Jasper, we can't" Edward said

Jasper looked and saw us "Edward." he said and nodded over towards us

"What do you mean by 'Jasper , we can't?'" I asked

"Um, it's nothing really." Jasper said

Selene sighed and walked over to Jasper and looked him in the eyes like she kne he was hiding something then Edward looked at me and sighed "Bella, if I may speak with you." he said standing by the door within a few steps I nodded and followed him out

**Selene Pov**

"Jasper..." i said looking at him

a grin became planted across his lips "Fine, fine..." he sighed staring at me "Me and Edward were talking, about way's to get around this whole mess without it becoming something everyone, around here knows about we can't risk the Volutri coming here and picking up after them." he said

I nodded "You better not be lying Jazz."

He stared me in the eye's "you know im not"

I smiled at him and then he kept me in a tight hug "Don't worry about anything Selene I promise you nothing will happen to anyone." he said and kissed me

I nodded and hid my face in his chest I knew this would probably be one of the only times i'd see him for a long time

**Bella Pov**

I stood outside in the hall with Edward staring at his perfect face

"Bella." he said

I jumped and looked at him "Yes?"

"Bella, me and Jasper are going tonight, after Alice gets here."

"Going? going where?"

"We have to stop those vampires, but you cant get involved Bella you or Selene you are who they want."

"But, i mean can't Carlisle or Emmet take care of them?"

"They could, but there is too many, one may slip through them."

I didn't know what to say i was at loss for words then i felt his hand on my face "Bella, it'll be ok I promise." I stared into his topaz eye's for a long moment then he kissed me on the lips quickly and turned, I saw Alice come running over

"So it's time?" Jasper asked walking out

Edward nodded

Selene walked out behind him her face a bit paler than normal I knew she was worried

"Good luck." Alice said as the two left then she looked at us "Inside, I don't know if they might follow me or not." she began dragging us inside at that and Selene collapsed on the couch and soon stared into space

Alice sighed and sat down looking at us "Listen it'll be ok, they have to call us later tonight or early tommorrow and I know for a fact that they will be fine they've been through worse." she smiled

Selene looked at her "I hope your right."

Alice looked at her knowing she was upset and held her close to her "Don't worry so much about it Selene."

Selene looked at her "I'm trying not to Alice."

I walked over and sat on Selene's other side deep in my thoughts.

**Selene POV**

I fell asleep on Alice after a while when I was waiting for them to call it wasn't till about 3:30 a.m that they did call and Alice woke me up

"Selene.."

I stirred a bit then opened my eye's "Hmm?"

"Here, Jasper is on the phone."

I instantly sat up and grabbed the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Selene."

I smiled a bit "Listen we probably wont be back for a while you have to stay with Alice, got me?"

I sighed "Ok."

"Good, listen Selene I got to go, give the phone back to Alice Edward needs to talk to her."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too Selene."

I stared at the phone and gave it to Alice I soon noticed my mom hadn't been in the room and I started looking around "She's in the room asleep." Alice said

"huh?"

"Bella, she's in there asleep."

"Oh."

"You need to go back to sleep as well Selene." she said walking over by me

I yawned at that "Yeah, I am tired still." I walked back to the couch and layed down almost falling asleep instantly

**A/N **

**Sorry bout all the switching in POV but hope yo guys like this chapter i couldn't think straight on it**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Hey guy's I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a long time, I've had a lot going on like dog shows and stuff...anyways I'm working on the next chapter as you read this, if you have any thought on the next chapter or anything you want to see in it, just let me know, preferably pm me.

Thanks

Bleeding from the heart


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait I have so much going on right now that it's not even funny, but here is the long awaited chapter**

**Bella POV**

I sat up in my bed staring at the walls before me then down at my scared hand carefully tracing the half moon scar, I remembered it clearly like it had just happened, James biting me the pain that had flowed through me, the way Edward looked and how he saved my life, and how to me he looked like my very own guardian angel staring down at me.

Memories had been coming back slowly ever since I saw Edward again, and I wasn't afraid to think about them now, knowing that Edward was here and not leaving me again. I slid my legs out from my bed and stretched slowly and looked at my reflection in the mirrior close by, my brown hair was a mess and I had circles under my eye's but, I saw what everyone had meant when they saw me again, I did still look like I was at least twenty years old.

I liked the fact that I looked young still, but yet it bothered me greatly, something wasn't right and I had been trying to figure it out ever since I turned thirty three, I knew that I should have looked older, I should've started to get grey in my hair or get wrinkles, but no there was none of that. I stared down at my hand trying to think of reasons why and all I could think of was that I was a vampire. 'Idiot vampires don't sleep and besides Edward made sure you weren't changed when that happened but still...ever since I got bit there I've been a few degrees colder there then any other part of my body and I haven't really aged at all.' I stared at the crescent shaped scar that would forever be on my hand 'I was sixteen when that happened, I had to of aged a bit, but what if the bite was causing this and it didn't take effect till a few years later.'

I had dozens of thoughts flooding my mind over it then decided it was something I would have to ask Carlisle after all this was over and flattened my hair with my and hands and walked towards the door and tripped falling into it "Ow.." I muttered and opened the door quickly and saw Alice staring at me "Morning Bells!" she said and walked over to the couch and sat next to Selene who i had noticed seemed lost in her thoughts 'Selene...' I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be ok , but our relationship had been growing apart and I didn't want to add onto her stress.

I slowly walked over to a chair and plopped down and began thinking of Edward again, my Edward, my love. I looked up to see Alice stareing at me oddly "What?" I asked confused

"Rose, she's gonna be here any minute."

"Oh."

"Is there anything you need before she comes?"

"No, Selene, what about you?"

She looked at me and shook her head "No, i'm fine." she whispered and got lost in her thoughts again

"She'll be fine Bella, give her some time." Alice grinned then at that the door opened Rosalie stood there starring at us

"ready?"

"Yeah."

I saw Selene from the corner of my eye stand up and head towards the door followed by Alice then Rose, I followed soon after realising we were in a hurry.

--

The car ride to the airport had been silent and felt longer than the ten minutes it had been, I wishes none of this was happening but wishes don't always come true, do they?

I stared out the window feeling like a teenager again, it was a feeling i hadn't felt in over 45 years, ever since Edward had left me that day, even when Jacob got me back I still was never myself completely...now though...now it felt as if I was...I felt complete again.

I had millions of emotions running through me all at once, love,pain,fear,want, and so many others I couldn't keep up. Soon though my daughters voice brought me back letting me know that I wasn't a teenager anymore and I couldn't possibly try to go back to the old vulnerable Bella that I used to be, no, I wasn't going to let any of this have that effect on me, not just yet.

--

We had gotten ourselves settled in our seats, I was next to Selene who was staring out the window directly next to her, Alice and Rose sat in front of us and were talking in a speed I couldn't comprehend.

"Mom, I know they're vampires and all but, that doesn't mean they can't die does it?" I turned to see Selene staring at me her eye's were full of fear

"It doesn't mean they can't die, but Edward,Emmett, and Jasper are stronger then they look, they can handle it I promise." I said trying my best to smile

"Ok.." Selene trailed off and stared at her hands I noticed she was holding something, it wasn't until her top hand moved did i clearly see the blue crystal necklace in her hand "He...gave me it before he left..." she added seeing me looking at the necklace

"I promise you Selene, there is nothing for you to worry about." but i could reconize the lie in my own voice, I knew something may go wrong there were only five of them and over a hundred others but, I had to think positive.

--

**Selene Pov)**

I stared my mother in the eye's waiting for her to answer me, I felt so afraid and i was hurting every moment that i grew farther from my love, I didn't want him left in a battle with hundreds of other vampires who wouldn't stop at anything to rip out his throat.

"It doesn't mean they can't die, but Edward,Emmett, and Jasper are stronger then they look, they can handle it I promise." I could see how weak her smile was and how she forced it there, I knew she was about as worried as I was if not more. I started to stare at my hands that held his necklace.

_'Selene, keep this, as long as you have it i'll be with you ok?' he smiled at me handing me the chain necklace with a beautiful blue gem at the very center _

_'Ok Jasper, but please don't get yourself killed' i felt his cold hand on my face then his other hand on my back and he pulled me close into a hug _

_'I'll do what I can Selene, I can't guarantee anything, but I will try to stay alive, for you.' at that his cold lips met mine and i had no power over my body as I kissed him back making it last as long as possible 'I love you Selene.' he smiled s he pulled away and turned to the door 'Rose is here...' he turned to me and looked me in the eye's holding me there for a moment as if he was taking in everything for the last time and he began to walk._

_I stood there frozen for a moment staring at the necklace then simply whispered 'I love you too jasper, no matter what I always will'. _

"He...gave me it before he left..." I said and looked at my mother as she looked at the necklace carefully taking in every detail of it, I clung onto my tears inside as I tried my best not to cry, and turned looking out the window of the plane again.

--

I soon awoke to a bubbly Alice trying to get me up from my sleep " Come one Selene we need to go!" she said

I looked at her and shook my head trying to stop the sleepiness "Mmmm ok."

Rose helped me up and walked me off the plane afterwards she walked away but Alice stood near alongside my mother

"She didn't want to be here really, she's just doing what Emmett said for her to do so he wasn't distracted by worrying about her during the whole battle." Alice muttered

Rose acted as if she didn't hear her even if she did, she seemed as if she wanted nothing to do with us and then at the same time she seemed worried and afraid

I never really thought of rose as a mean person more as a misunderstood girl just trying to get things right. That's what I saw her as and nothing eles.

Rose POV

I tried my best to get away from them but somehow I kept being drawn back to them including Selene, at first I thought she was just like her mother but i've found reasons to now think otherwise.

I thought back to Emmett my love and hoped he was alright, before I left I had caught a glimpse of the fight and there were more vampires than I had seen in my whole life, theyre had to be at least 400-600 of them there when I left and I heard Carlisle say that there were more coming.

_'Rosey don't worry about a thing I'll show these guy's who they're messing with!' Emmett said happily showing off his muscles then giving me a quick kiss 'Go and stay safe, Don't worry about us we'll be fine.' he grinned 'I love you Emmett' I whispered hugging him for what felt like the last time 'I love you too Rose' he said hugging me back before leaving me to go fight._

I felt as if I was one of those women who watched as they're loved ones were taken into war and then killed right then and there I was worried that my Emmett would get killed I didn't want it to come to that no matter what

I knew that Jasper and Edward would look out for him and make sure he didn't get himself killed as well as Carlisle and Esme.

Something then pulled me from my thoughts I looked around quickly for the source of the smell I was smelling and saw a boy standing in front of me I could tell it was coming from him and got ready to fight "What do you want wolf" I growled staring him down

I saw his eye's flicker to me and lock on mine "I'm not here for you vampire, I'm here to speak with Bella and Selene for a moment if you don't mind." he stared at me then looked over at the others

"Jacob!" Bella said you could hear the joy in her voice and then the next thing i knew she was hugging him

"Hey bells how have you been?"

"Good..well ok, and you?"

"I've been fine i'm still trying to hold out on the secret with Alan you know."

"Yeah"

"Selene come here for a moment." he said motioning her over

she blinked confused by all of this and walked over leaving me to try and listen

Alice Pov

I didn't know what was going on but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen then I had a premonition

I saw a figure coming towards Bella Selene and Jacob, then a second later Selene gasped "No.." she muttered backing up Jacob phased and looked at the figure growling loudly

I didn't know what to do except stand and stare then I saw Bella get grabbed by someone and then Selene also, I began panicking then came back to reality.

"Rose, Rose!" I said quickly getting her attention

"What?"

"There's vampires here, I just saw it!"

"What! Where!?" she started looking around

"Stay close to Bella and Selene, Jacob!" I saw him look at me "Watch out there's vampires nearby"

He stared at me for a moment then nodded "Hmm more bloodscukers." he muttered then grinned a bit, no more then a minute later did I see him phase and let out a low growl i hurried and ran over as did Rose so we could see who or what awaited us

**A/N**

**OMG WHO GOT BREAKING DAWN!? I love the book so far!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Selene Pov)

There was no way in hell that this was real, Luna was standing in front of me and she didn't look like she was going to hold back this time "You were so easy to find.." she muttered smelling the air then just taking notice to Jacob "Aw, look a wolf, what are you going to do?" her innocent voice sickened me

"Get out of here now.." Alice said to me and my mother both but as we went to back up we were both stopped short

"Hello there.."

"Mmm Max do you smell that, they smell so good."

"Yes, Melony I do." He grinned a wicked grin and in one swift move was hovering over top of me

"You stay away from her!" I heard my mom yell

"Aww, whats the poor human going to do about it?" the girl said then there was a low growl

"Get away from her.." I heard a deep voice say and placed it quickly but no where as quick as my mom

"Edward!" she gasped

"Edward.." i mouthed then saw that the vampire had gotten closer to me not caring what Edward had said or about the threat in his voice I became still all but for the shaking

"I said get away!" at that I saw Edward and the vampire go flying and then i felt cold hands on me and noticed the other vampire had been missing

and then a hand over my mouth pushing down hard I swore i herd something crack but ignored it my life was more important then something that was broken "Move and your mother will die instead..." she laughed and pulled me with her breaking into a run then stopping to stand infront of at least 15 other vampires

"Here Luna, now can we do waht we want with those others?" she asked throwing me harshly down on the ground seering pain ran up through me arm when I hit the ground but again I just ignored it

I saw the familiar female vampire quickly and gracefully move to be next to me and in one quick movement grab me by the hair and drag me to my feet "Maybe a bite wont hurt" her grinned i noticed her close her eyes and take in a large breath

I became more worried about this then before now I was alone not even my mom was near, Jasper may have been though, but he wouldn't have let me get this badly hurt, would he?

No idiot why even think that!

My eye's darted around to the other vampires who all had the same disgusting smell that gagged me and the same crimson red eye's I didn't know what to do I just had this strange feeling that this may be then end for me, and I may not see him,Jasper ever again, but him staying alive was better he still had Alice even if I died.

"Go" Luna hissed "Do what you want but make sure those vampires don't come this way!" she growled then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started running about 6 of the 15 followed her quickly until then i hadn't noticed the blood coming from my right arm

"Your lucky we have control over ourselves, you would have been torn to shreds with the way you smell." she hissed then threw me straight in front of her and then I saw him...Marquise, he was back again.

--

I had passed out briefly after seeing his face and awoke in a small chamber that could fit maybe two people without being cramped together completely, I was chained to a wall hanging by my wrists, blood was caked on me everywhere and there was still some freshly coming from my head, I didn't know what to make of it.

I looked around groggily looking for some way out and then saw a pair of blood red eye's staring at me fiercely then there was a laugh I began to panic my heart thudding like never before as I tried to move my body or make a sound but I was to weak all I could do was hang there shaking fearing for the worst

he laughed at my reaction and then I herd him snarl and jump towards me, he was only a few inches form me when I heard his teeth snap and realised he couldn't reach me, he had been chained down by something and left to be tormented by me.

'Help, please someone, anyone, please' I kept thinking over and over those words and pictures of Jaspers face were the only things I could see at all

and soon i passed out again, the next time I awoke I had Luna standing in front of me smirking then i fell to the ground and couldn't move "Pathetic, move!" she screeched kicking my side "I said move damn it! now get your ass up!" she growled and kicked me again but when i made no effort in moving she dragged me by my hair outside of the chamber

"Here's your little human girl." Luna sneered and then was gone

"You smell even more delicious today there." he said it disgusted me the way he seemed so pleased "Can't move hmm?" a small laugh formed "You humans are so weak, but I must say you are one of the stronger ones I just hope you live to see your lovers face again, he should be here very soon." a hint of joy rose from him that time

'No,Jasper no!' I thought and then felt my eye's prickling with tears 'He can't, he can't see me like this, broken and barley alive, he can't get himself killed just for someone as pathetic as me.' I was able to make a simple movement and that was turn my hand into a tight fist

"N-no.."

"Excuse me?"

"J-Jasper can...can't come here h-" I stopped wincing from pain from the force of words "H-he can't c-c-come here"

"Really now, and who's going to stop him, you?"

I couldn't speak my strength had left me and I was forced to lay there on the ground doing nothing but crying, but who was that going to help?

I had to stop I had to, before Jasper came, and rebuild my strength so he didn't overreact

I soon stopped quickly and then focused on rebuilding my strength trying to push past all the pain inside but no matter what nothing worked, it was useless.

All I could do was sit and wait this all out hoping for the best, that Jasper wouldn't show.

**A/N**

**This was the best I could do for now sorry that its so short. You'll get a better ch. next time**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

Sorry that I haven't been on in so long.  
I've had alot going on and stuff, anyways here is the next chapter.

__

SELENE POV)

I was half concious at this point, most of my blood had been spilled onto the ground. All I saw was that demon, he was laughing at me and kicking me around like i was nothing, nothing at all.

All I could think of, was hoping Jasper and the others wouldn't show, that the fight they wanted wouldn't break out.

If Jasper or anyone eles got hurt, I don't know what I would do, i'd probably blame myself for the rest of my life and never be able to let this go at all.

I watched as Marquise kicked me and pushed me.

I had no idea what to do other than lie there and wait but then i relised i could move my one leg and arm enough to move and pushed myself up aginst a wall holding back the screams that i wanted to let out.

"Awwww she's gonna try to save them." Marquise looked at me sticking out his bottom lip "What did you get a sudden burst of energy when you heard, the boys coming?"

I glared at him "Shut up!"

"Oh im scared."

"Oh, you should be." Emmett jumped down in front of me smiling evily at Marquise

"Nice of you to finally join us where's the others, im not too interested in you."

"Oh, that hurts my feelings." Emmett grabbed hold of him and threw him into a wall

"Selene.."

I heard his voice but couldn't move and he caught on

"Oh god i'm so sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen." Jasper looked worriedly at me and Alice came over

"She'll be ok, i'll make sure of it just fend them off while we get her out." Carlisle's voice came from beside me on the side i couldn't see out of barely

"Carlisle..." I whispered then focused on Jasper "Jazz.."

"Shh Selene please." Jasper said placing his hand on my face then I felt myself being lifted up

"We'll meet you there carlisle." Alice said and was gone

"Be safe." Jasper whispered and kissed my forehead carefully and then took off but i heard him growling

Carlisle took off with me in his arms and went to a car outside putting me inside it

"Oh my god! Selene!!" My mom was screaming at the sight of me and Edward just stared afraid to speak Carlisle set me down and started on my leg when he touched it my whole body shot up from the pain and i screamed then blacked out

When I came to I was on a bed somewhere I know it wasnt any place familiar the only thing i reconized was the old smell of cleaning products and say a bag hanging from a rack and a needle in my arm

'Oh my god! hospital!'

I looked around and saw my mom then remembered

"Where's, Where's Jasper!?" I asked staring at her

"Shhh, it's ok hun, Jasper is outside don't work yourself up." she said smoothing my hair back "Though it's nice to have you back."

I grinned a little bit and noticed a cast on my arm and some stitiches then heard footsteps and my head shot up and my eye's locked on Jasper's eyes

"Jasper.." I smiled at him as he walked over and kissed my forehead and sighed in what i thought was relief

"Thank god, I was worried about you." He said looking me in the eyes

"I'll be outside if you need me." My mom smiled

I nodded and looked at Jasper beaming, he leaned towards me as our lips met and he then he pulled back smiling

"I missed being able to do that."

"I'm so sorry I caused all these problems Jasper."

He shook his head "its ok." He smiled at me slightly

I smiled back at him "The doctor's said you can go home after they do a few things im not sure what though, your mom buzzed us when you woke up."

"Ok, your going to stay with me right?" I asked him

he nodded "Of course Selene."

"." I looked from Jasper to a nurse standing in the room "I need to take some blood from you and give you, your pills."

I nodded and extended my arm as she came over and looked away pretending that there was no needle and nothing was going into my arm at all, I was just imagining it all. After the nurse had finished with my arm she handed me a bottle and explained to me what they were and when to take them.  
"So, is she free to go then?" Jasper asked

"No, not yet, in about an hour or so," the nurse smiled and looked at me "She can begin to get dressed though."

"Alright." I said and looked at Jasper for a moment

"I'll be outside." he said leaveing the room.

I instantly got up and went to grab my clothes and pull them on getting out of the awful paper bag type thing of a gown they made me where, that I had to say was quiet itchy, and then went to the door and found Jasper who instantly walked me back to the bed and made me sit down.

"I'm fine really."

"I know, but I don't want to take chances, and your still in the hospital."

"Ok, fine fine."

I know a few hours went by before the Doctor finally came and released me, my mom took me back home and the Cullens were there waiting for us to come back, I was actually surprised to see them and yet a little confused when they all had the same look of saddness on their faces.

"What?" I asked nobody answered and my mom looked at them confusedly "What's wrong?"

"Selene, can we speak to your mom alone?" Edward asked

"Edward, what is it, Selene can hear too," she looked over at me "And, she has every right to do so."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair Jasper held onto me trying to find out what was wrong as well, whatever it was Edward wasn't telling him and they had just found out

"Bella, when was the last time you ate food, and tell the truth, and i'm talking about human food."

She blinked rapidly "Um..." she thought about it and seemed not to be able to recall it and I was confused

"Mom, didn't you eat earlier?" I asked

"Well.." She looked at Edward "Where are you even going with this?" she asked suddenly

"Bella, I noticed there was something off about you since I saw you again," he moved a little closer to her "I mean, you haven't aged a day, your gracefull and not as clumsy as you used to be an-"

"Oh Edward, I may not age as fast as some people, is that a sin?" she looked at him through slits "And, I grew up so I gained more control over how i walk, besides i'd need to with a child."

"Bella please, I know your deineing it." He looked hurt and Alice tried her best to calm me down as did Jasper with his power

"Are you calling my mother, a vampire?" i snapped

Mom looked at me and then back at Edward "Answer me!" I screamed

"Selene, haven't you ever wondered, how her eye's just grew dark as night then bright," he looked at me trying to get me to understand "Or how, she barely ate with you, and was gone some mornings?"

I shook my head, Dating a vampire that's ok, being told my mother is one, that's the final straw.

"Bella."

My mom just stared at him "I...I wanted to tell her...but how do you tell your kid that?"

"Mom...?"

"I mean, you tell me Edward...you tell me how you tell your child that.." she sounded so distant and scared

"Bella," Edward moved closer to her and touched her cheek "It's alright."

"No...no Edward it's not...I kept it from her and now"

"Mom...your a vampire?"

"I was turned almost directly after I had you...I never had the heart to tell you.."

I stared at her and felt Jaspers arms around me but never once moved, so many secrets, I never understood why and i don't think i ever will.

A/N Muwhahaha idk what im gonna do next butttt

I got a website with my own story and um you guys should check it out SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER

story site : thexbeginings . web .com/ minus spaces ^^


	24. Chapter 24

So, I decided to do the rewrite under this name still, look under my list of stories. :)


End file.
